


A Different Kind of Kink

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Tony Stark, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony is a submissive, but doesn't like pain.  Loki is switch and a masochist.  They find that something different suits them perfectly.





	A Different Kind of Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to of_lights_and_shadows for the beta!

Tony was finishing his steak and having the time of his life. He was finally, _finally_ out on a date with Loki. Ever since the god had become an Avenger five months ago -- part of his punishment from Odin -- Tony had wanted him. They’d become friends, and Tony had worked up the courage to ask him out. And now they were here, on a date, eating a nice dinner in a nice restaurant. And Tony was _happy_.

Loki took the last bite of his salmon and pushed his plate away. “I am enjoying this very much, Anthony, but there is something we must discuss before I can decide if we are truly compatible.”

That didn’t sound good. “Okay?”

“I am, as you Midgardians would say, am into BDSM. Do you share my interest?”

Tony swallowed. “Uh. Sort of? I’m not into it in a traditional way, if that’s what you mean. I’m pretty submissive with the right partner, but I don’t like being hurt.”

“Hm.” Loki thought for a moment. “I am a switch, but more than anything I am a masochist. How would you feel about me forcing you to hurt me?”

“That, uh, that sounds really hot, actually.” Tony’s dick was already getting interested, if the sudden tightness of his pants was anything to go by.

Loki beamed. “Then perhaps we will try that. Why don’t we skip dessert and go back to my bedroom?”

Tony spotted the waiter. “Check please!”

Loki smiled.

\---

As soon as Loki closed the door behind them he was all over Tony. The god was an amazing kisser, and Tony felt ready to fall apart just from the tongue in his mouth and the large, strong hands gripping his ass.

Loki broke away suddenly, looking as affected by the kiss as Tony. His eyes were dark with lust, his thin lips swollen from kissing. Tony wanted the god to fuck him. Now.

But Loki chuckled. “Undress for me, Anthony. I wish to see what I’m getting.” He watched intently as Tony took off his suit and stripped himself bare. “Very nice.” He ran a hand down Tony’s chest, skipping over the arc reactor, and took hold of Tony’s cock. “Very nice indeed.” He let go, and his own clothes vanished.

And Jesus Christ, Loki was _cut_. And had a huge dick. Tony wanted to get his mouth on it. But Loki crossed his hands, and suddenly was holding a whip. It had several long falls, braided, with hard-looking knots at each end.

“You will beat me with this, to my satisfaction, if you wish to come tonight.” Loki handed it to him, handle first. “I will never punish you with pain, but I will edge you and leave you unsatisfied if you displease me.”

Tony’s hands were shaking. He wanted very much to please Loki; not only because he wanted to come, but because he liked Loki a lot and wanted to make him happy. “I understand.”

Loki turned his back to Tony and knelt on the ground. “Begin slowly. Get a feel for the whip.”

Tony took a few practice swings into the air, then hit Loki with it carefully. The god didn’t say anything, so Tony did it again a little harder, growing more sure of himself.

“Better,” Loki said. “Keep going, and harder.”

Tony obeyed. He found that he was really enjoying this, being able to hurt his lover without having to be in charge. Loki would tell him if he was doing it wrong or right, and what he wanted. Tony didn’t have to make any decisions, just obey, and yet he got to watch the whip strike Loki’s back and see the god twitch with each blow.

“Weak Midgardian,” Loki muttered. “Put more strength into it. I want to feel this.”

Tony hit harder, as hard as he could, worried it would be too much. But Loki just moaned, and light pink marks appeared on his skin. Tony was dying to get off, he was so fucking aroused, but he kept hitting Loki over and over again. He was panting, sweating, putting all his effort into each blow, and Loki just kept telling him to keep going.

Finally, when the god’s back was covered in pink, Loki ordered him to stop. “Lay down on the bed. Face up. I am going to ride you now.”

Tony set the whip on the dresser and scurried to take his position. Loki straddled him and sunk down onto his cock. Tony was surprised, but Loki was slick inside and he felt so, so good.

“Pinch my nipples. Hard.” Loki sounded breathless as he fucked himself on Tony’s dick. Tony obeyed, and Loki groaned. “Twist them. Oh, yes, like that. And don’t you dare come yet.”

Tony focused on Loki’s light pink nipples, trying to hurt the god above him. Loki rode faster. “Keep you left hand where it is, and try to choke me with the other. Do not worry, you will fail, but it will feel good.”

Wrapping his right hand around Loki’s throat, Tony squeezed as he pulled hard on Loki’s nipple. Loki moaned again and picked up speed, fucking Tony so hard the entire bed was shaking. Tony didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. But then Loki stroked his own cock. “Come for me, Anthony. Now.”

Tony pinched and choked as hard as he could as he came, Loki spurting onto the arc reactor. Oh, finally, relief. Tony felt dizzy from coming so hard, and his hands fell away from Loki to land on the mattress.

Loki smiled. “Very good, my pet. You did well. Although I will have to enhance your strength next time.” He climbed off Tony and laid down, wrapping his arm around Tony. “Did you enjoy that?”

“I did. A lot.” Tony felt a little off-kilter. “I really did okay?” He desperately wanted to have pleased Loki.

Loki hugged him tightly. “You were perfect, my pet. Thank you for giving me such pleasure.”

Tony relaxed a little at Loki’s words. “I’d never done anything like that before.”

“Neither had I. It was surprisingly enjoyable.” He held up his hand, and a cup of water appeared in it. “Drink, pet. You need it.”

Tony found himself guzzling the water. Loki had been the one who was hurt; how come it was Tony who needed aftercare? He handed the cup back to Loki, and it refilled itself. The god drank it down, then it vanished. He snuggled back up against Tony. The contact felt nice.

“I would like to continue as lovers,” Loki said softly. “I believe there are many things we can do that will please us both, and I enjoy your company outside of bed as well. You are fiercely intelligent, witty, and attractive.”

Tony hugged the arm draped over him. “I’d like that too.”

“We are in accord, then. Sleep now, my Anthony.” Loki kissed his temple. “You will need the rest, as I plan to have you at least once more before this night is over.”

Tony closed his eyes, smiling. Hopefully this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of my fics, the sex here is based on real life. I am a switch masochist, and I once dated a submissive sadist. We had a lot of fun together, so I thought I would write something based on my experience. I hope you liked it.


End file.
